Acerto de Contas
by Shakinha
Summary: Quando os comensais atacaram a família Tonks, Bellatrix chegou primeiro. Andromeda tem a oportunidade que acertar as contas com a irmã mais velha. Apenas uma sairá vencedora, mas não de imediato.


Para localização no tempo do livro: Relíquias das Morte, pag 165, Lupin diz que os Comensais torturaram a família de Tonks. E se Bellatrix tivesse chegado primeiro?

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Acerto de Contas**

Ela recebera as notícias. O casamento na casa dos Weasley fora arruinado pelo ataque dos Comensais da Morte após a tomada do Ministério. Sua filha a mantinha sempre bem informada. Na verdade, Andromeda Tonks era dividida entre detestar o fato de sua única filha fazer parte da Ordem da Fênix arriscando a vida e apoiar a atitude dela por lutar contra os seguidores das trevas. Seu marido Ted olhava pela janela, na esperança de Nymphadora aparecer para passar algumas informações. Era um dos raros momentos naqueles tempos em que ela podia passar algum tempo com os pais. Ambos sabiam que também corriam risco por terem contato com pessoas tipo Harry Potter e outros membros da Ordem.

- Drom.

- Sim?

Ele notou como ela parecia cansada. Puxou-a para junto de si até o sofá.

- Acho que não vai vir ninguém hoje.

- Não sei Ted... Estou com um mau pressentimento.

Ela estava preocupada e ele sabia muito bem por que. Ted era nascido trouxa, Nymphadora era uma ativista da Ordem casada com um lobisomem e ela, Andromeda, era uma traidora de seu sangue. O sangue Black que ela se esforçava para esconder. Quando Potter a encarou algumas semanas atrás, ela teve certeza que ele a confundira com Bellatrix, o que a deixou internamente furiosa e decepcionada por se parecer com a irmã que mais odiava. Sorte tinha Narcissa, que não se parecia com nenhuma delas, pois puxara mais os traços da família da mãe.

Ted interrompeu seus pensamentos quando se levantou e olhou para a janela.

- O que houve?

- Acho que tem alguém lá fora. Fique aqui, eu vou ver o que é.

- Não! Eu vou. Eu tenho uma... uma vantagem. – Ela detestava ter que dizer aquilo.

- Drom, por favor, não se arrisque.

Ela o beijou e pegou a varinha antes de sair para o quintal. Logo percebeu que não estava sozinha.

- Quem está aí? _Lumus_.

Quando a varinha acendeu, Andromeda viu o rosto que desejara nunca mais ver em sua vida.

- Olá, irmãzinha. Há quanto tempo, não? – Disse Bellatrix em seu tom sarcástico, com a varinha apontada para ela.

- Bellatrix. – Disse Andromeda em um tom igualmente sarcástico, que não usava há muito tempo – Achei que nunca mais a veria, mas, infelizmente, acho que estava errada.

- Eu digo o mesmo. Vou direto ao assunto, o que sabe sobre o paradeiro de Potter?

Realmente, ela era bem direta. Algumas coisas nunca mudam. A mais velha se irritou com o silêncio da outra.

- Responda! _Crucio_!

Andromeda foi pega de surpresa pela maldição. Caiu no chão, tentando não gritar para não chamar a atenção de Ted, mas era quase impossível. Ela viu, horrorizada, seu marido saindo de casa com a varinha em punho.

- Andromeda!

- Volte para dentro! Ted, volte para dentro AGORA!!

Ela se levantou, lançando um feitiço escudo em tempo de proteger seu marido de um feitiço lançado pela irmã.

- Então continua boa em feitiços defensivos. – Disse Bellatrix, rindo – Vamos ver como lida com isto, traidora!

A Comensal lançou um feitiço com intenção de incendiar a casa da irmã, mas a outra fez com que voltasse em cima dela. Bella fez as chamas desaparecerem tão rápido quanto as criou.

- Muito bem. Mas não vai agüentar muito tempo. Você passou a vida fazendo o quê? Virou uma dona de casa casada com um sangue-ruim que tem uma filha ridícula!

- Bem melhor que uma temporada em Azkaban, não? Vamos lá, Bella! Vamos ver se esses 13 anos não a enferrujaram! A mim, pelo menos, não.

- Tente me vencer! A Comensal favorita do Lorde das Trevas! – Gritou Bella, arrogante.

Andromeda riu. Não como costumava rir. Riu como uma Black, se sentindo superior à irmã.

- E quem disse que o "Lorde das Trevas" precisa de uma louca como você?

- _ESTUPEFAÇA_!

Mais um feitiço escudo conjurado com extrema rapidez a livrou novamente do ataque. Bellatrix a encarava.

- Então só sabe se defender? Por que não ataca? Eu sei que você sabe!

As duas se encaravam com as varinhas em punho. A mais velha falou novamente:

- Sabemos que Potter esteve em sua casa! Diga-me onde ele está e a pouparei por ser minha irmã.

Andromeda sabia que ela estava mentindo. Há muito esperavam esse acerto de contas, não seria agora que Bella perderia a chance. Começaram a andar em círculos, se encarando.

- Como sabe que ele esteve aqui?

- Tenho minhas fontes. O Lorde das Trevas está sempre bem informado.

- Pois está certa. Mas isso foi há semanas. Não faço idéia de onde ele esteja e, mesmo se soubesse, por que eu lhe diria?

- Porque sabe que posso destruir tudo que você tem.

- Vamos ver quem vai destruir quem.

Pararam com as varinhas em punho.

- Traidora. – cuspiu Bella.

- Vadia. – Andie cuspiu de volta.

Atacaram ao mesmo tempo. O choque dos feitiços as jogou para trás, mas elas se levantaram rapidamente. Bella tentou inúmeras vezes amaldiçoar a irmã, que corria lançando feitiços não-verbais para confundi-la.

- Pare de correr, desgraçada! Quero ver se tem coragem de me encarar!

Andromeda parou de repente na frente de Bellatrix.

- Como quiser! _ESTUPEFAÇA_!

Atingida em cheio, Bella foi lançada e bateu de costas contra uma árvore. Andie parou ao lado da irmã, com a varinha apontada para ela. A raiva contida há muito tempo estava prestes a aflorar. Andromeda lembrou-se de tudo que Bella já fizera. A mais velha se levantou.

- Eu sei o que quer fazer. Mas você é fraca, Andie. Você não tem coragem, nunca teve. Você e Cissy.

- Não meta Narcissa nisso. Isso é entre eu e você, Bella.

- Ela também é assim, não tem coragem nenhuma. Está sempre se escondendo atrás do imprestável do Lucius.

- Não duvide dela, Bellatrix. Assim como não deveria duvidar de mim!

- Então mostre o que realmente sabe!! _CRUCIO_!

Andromeda saltou para o lado, evitando o jorro de luz vermelha. Mentalizou rapidamente tudo que sua irmã já tinha feito, inclusive a morte de Sirius. Reuniu isso ao seu ódio às Artes das Trevas, responsáveis pela morte de Regulus. Lembrou-se de como Narcissa amava seu namorado, futuro marido, e ele a colocara em perigo com suas atividades de Comensal da Morte. Pensou em Ted, no perigo que corria por ser nascido-trouxa e Nymphadora, por participar da Ordem da Fênix.

- Prepare-se, Bellatrix. – Disse ela, encarando a irmã mais velha.

Bellatrix mal teve tempo de provocá-la novamente e se surpreendeu com a quantidade de feitiços de ataque lançados por sua irmã. Atacou de volta, lançando Andromeda contra a parede de sua casa.

- Agora sim, estou surpresa. O que mais você é capaz de fazer? – Disse Bella, irônica.

- Você não faz idéia. _CRUCIO_!

Bellatrix foi pega de surpresa pela maldição, que nunca imaginou que sua irmã tivesse coragem de lançar ou mesmo que saberia usar. Andromeda descontava toda a sua raiva contida na irmã mais velha. Aquilo era por Regulus, Sirius, Narcissa, Ted e Nymphadora. Não ouvia nem via nada a sua volta, apenas Bellatrix a seus pés. Não percebeu quando alguém aparatou próximo à casa e lançou um _estupefaça_ que a atingiu.

Outros Comensais acabavam de chegar para buscar informações sobre Potter. Andromeda e Ted Tonks foram torturados, mas não soltaram uma palavra. Bellatrix espumava de ódio pela irmã.

-o-o-o-

Mais tarde, Bellatrix teve sua vingança. Na batalha de Hogwarts, ficou cara a cara com a filha de sua odiada irmã, duelou contra ela e a matou.

- Está vendo, Andie? – Gritou ela para o nada, ao lado do corpo de Nymphadora. – Você estava errada! Eu triunfei sobre você, como sempre, traidora maldita! A vitória será do Lorde das Trevas!

Começou a rir loucamente até um Comensal aparecer na porta.

- O que está fazendo aí, Bella? Venha logo, o Lorde nos chama!

Ela mal sabia o que estava por vir. Quando Harry Potter apareceu na clareira e foi "morto" por Voldemort, os Comensais comemoraram. Quando voltaram ao castelo e viram que os rebeldes continuariam a resistir, Bella achou que aquela batalha estava ficando divertida. Nem prestou atenção quando o corpo de Potter desapareceu ou que o fato de errar seus ataques não era normal. Queria mesmo era matar as três garotinhas estúpidas que ousavam enfrentá-la e duvidou que Molly Weasley fosse capaz de matá-la. Morreu surpresa, como Sirius, como Andromeda previra: morreu por subestimar sua adversária.

-o-o-o-

- Então, Bella? Quem destruiu quem?

Andromeda estava parada em frente a uma lápide simples com uma inscrição:

BELLATRIX LESTRANGE

1951 – 1998

- Você achou que eu estaria derrotada depois de perder meu marido e minha filha, não é? Pois errou. Quem foi destruída foi você, junto com tudo em que acreditava. Também pensei que o fim tinha chegado para mim, mas não. Meu neto precisa de mim e eu ainda tenho uma irmã. Na verdade, agora gosto de pensar sempre tive apenas uma irmã. Para mim a vida continua, mas para você... – Ela sorriu. – Eu creio que não.

- Andie? O que está fazendo aí?

Narcissa se aproximou da irmã, estranhando ela estar justamente próxima ao túmulo de Bella.

- Nada não, Cissy. – Ela se virou. – Vamos embora?

- Sim. Mas o que estava fazendo ali? Não disse que nunca mais queria ver Bella?

- O único lugar em que eu queria ver Bella é justamente esse onde ela está. – Apontou para o túmulo. – E também, eu só estava dizendo algumas coisas que não disse antes.

Andromeda jogou alguns galhos secos na lápide, cobrindo as inscrições. Narcissa achou melhor não dizer nada e puxou a irmã.

- Vamos.

As duas saíram em direção aos portões do cemitério, prontas para seguir em frente com suas vidas.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A:** Quem acompanha minhas fics sabe que eu gosto de escrever com a família Black. Finalmente eu escrevi com a minha favorita: Bellatrix. ^^ É mais difícil escrever com ela do que com as outras duas, ela é louca demais. Outra coisa é que eu nunca achei que a Andromeda fosse uma "garota boazinha", acho que ela só ficou assim quando se apaixonou pelo Ted. Gostei de mostrar o lado Black dela, que ficou adormecido por muito tempo.

Reviews?? ^^


End file.
